The Master and Servant Contract
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: After a spell goes wrong, Lucy is now the servant to Natsu. And if she ever rebels against him, she will suffer from a succubus's curse. Based on Shinmai Maou no Testament. Rated T for perverted scenes.
1. The Master and Servant Contract

**Hello, I got the idea for this story from Shinmai Maou no Testament. It's a good manga, and the anime is great, too. Anyway, I hope you like the story. Disclaimer, I own nothing. P.S. there will be no lemons, only limes. There will be ecchi situations Again, no lemons, just lime!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Master and Servant Contract

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia groaned slightly as she felt the early morning sun hit her eyelids. She opened her eyes and propped herself on her elbows.

'What a beautiful morning.' the young blonde thought.

Just as she was about to get out of bed, Lucy felt two, and very muscular, arms wrap around her. She yelped as the arms pulled her down and pressed her back against a firm, and also muscular, chest.

'There's only one person who would sleep in my bed.' Lucy thought. Cranking her head to look over her shoulder, the celestial mage saw a certain pink haired dragon slayer. "Natsu..." she said. The blonde felt her face heat up a bit when she noticed how close they were. Lucy took a deep breath. "Get the hell out of my bed, pervert!" she yelled as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ack!" Natsu, now fully awake, cried out in pain. "What was that for, Luce?" he asked his best friend as he held his injured stomach.

"For sleeping in my bed." the blonde replied. "I've told you nearly a hundred times to stop doing that."

"But Lucy!" the dragon slayer whined. "I like your bed. It's soft and it smells like you."

"I don't care, stop sleeping in my bed." Lucy said, crossing her arms under her chest. However, a small pink blush appeared on her face when she heard the part about her bed smelling like her.

"You're no fun."

"Oh, shut up! And get out of my bed already!"

(They were still in bed while having this conversation)

"Alright, alright."

As the pink haired teen made a move to get up, his foot got caught in the sheets of the bed and he fell froward, bringing the celestial mage down with her.

"Sorry, Luce." Natsu apologized to the blonde that was under him. "Are you okay?"

"You..." Lucy shook in rage, her face completely red. "Pervert!"

"Argh!" the dragon slayer groaned when his best friend punched him hard in the stomach.

* * *

"Come, Luce, I said I was sorry." Natsu said to the blonde as they walked into the guild with Happy.

"I don't care." Lucy replied. "You can't just push a girl down so suddenly."

"That was an accident!"

"What's with you two?" Gray asked.

"None of your business, stripper." the pink haired dragon slayer retorted.

"Natsu pushed Lucy down and was on top of her." Happy spoke up.

The ice mage smirked. "Oh? And you call me a pervert, flame-brain?"

"You wanna fight, ice princess?!" Natsu shouted, butting heads with his fellow guild member.

"Bring it, ash-for-brains!"

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza asked as she came out of nowhere, a threatening aura surrounding her.

"N-No, of course not, Erza..." Gray stuttered, going in his 'best friend's' act with the dragon slayer.

"A-Aye." Natsu stammered.

"Geez, those two..." Lucy sighed as she sat down on one of the many stools of the guild's bar.

"Hello, Lucy." Mira greeted with her usual smile.

"Hi, Mira." the blonde greeted back.

"You know, you're just the person I needed." the white haired beauty commented.

"Eh?"

"You see, I've found this new spell and I wanted both your and Natsu's help."

"Why us?" Lucy asked, feeling somewhat skeptical.

"You two are perfect for it." Mira said simply.

"You said something about a spell?" Natsu asked as he came over to the two women.

"Yes, I need both you and Lucy to come over to the guild tonight, when everyone else has left." Mira said.

"If you're going to be practicing a spell in the guild, I insist on being here when you do it ." Erza, overhearing the conversation, said in a commanding voice.

"I'll come, too." Gray said coolly. "Mostly because I'm got nothing better to do."

"Oh, alright." Mira sighed. "If you insist. Just be sure to be here when everyone else leaves for the night."

* * *

"What kind of spell do you think Mira is going to use, Happy?" Natsu asked his foster son as they both laid in Lucy's bed.

"I'm not sure." the blue cat replied.

"What do you think, Luce?" the dragon slayer asked the blonde, who was sitting at her desk, working on her novel.

Lucy made no reply.

"Are you still mad at me for what happened this morning?"

Again, no reply.

"Luce~"

"I've gotten over it." Lucy finally said.

"Really?"

The celestial mage looked over her shoulder, giggled, and winked at her best friend. "Yeah."

'C-Cute...' Natsu thought as he felt his face heat up a little.

"You liiikkkkkeeee her." Happy rolled his tongue.

"Shut up, Happy!" the dragon slayer yelled, his face going a darker red.

* * *

"Master and Servant pact magic?!" Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy exclaimed in unison.

Right now, they were all at the guild with Mirajane. They were the only ones there.

"That's right." the bartender said, smiling as usual. "I would like for Lucy and Natsu to form a Master-Servant testament." she gestured to the yellow, glowing magic seal that said mages were standing on.

"Why do Lucy and I have to become Master and Servant?" Natsu asked.

"Those whose souls are bound by a pact are able to sense each other. This way, you both know where the other is. This magic can be used only on the night of a full moon. And tonight happens to be one. We can't afford to miss this chance!"

"Is this safe?" Erza asked.

"Of course, don't worry." Mira reassured the scarlet haired mage.

"Luce, are fine with this?" the dragon slayer asked his best friend.

"Well, if it was with someone else, I probably wouldn't be." the blonde mage replied. "However, since it's with Natsu, I don't mind..." her cheeks turned a light red. "But do you... have something against doing it with me?"

"N-No... But are you sure?"

"Yeah, if it just means knowing each other's whereabouts..." then, the blonde's lips curled into a smirk. "Besides, Natsu being my servant has a nice ring to it."

'I don't like that look on her face.' Natsu thought, becoming very worried when he saw the smirk on the other mage's face.

"Then it's settled!" Mira exclaimed, smiling widely. She turned to the blonde. "Lucy, please take my hand." Lucy did so. "I'll support Lucy, since this is her first time using this type of magic. Please use my magic power and chant the spell."

Lucy closed her eyes and inhaled. A magical aura surrounded her.

"When you kiss the magic circle that forms on the back of Lucy's hand, the pact will be complete." the take-over mage said to the dragon slayer.

"Kiss her hand?" Natsu repeated, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's an outright master-servant relationship, isn't it?" Gray remarked.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Suddenly, the pink haired teen noticed a slight greenish glow on the back of his right hand. Looking at it, he saw a symbol, in the shape of a circle, with a heart in the middle.

"Hey, there's something showing up on the back of my hand." Natsu spoke up.

"Huh?" the others said in unison.

"Hey, Mira, what's the meaning of this?!" Lucy demanded as she grabbed the white haired mage's shoulders and shook her back and forth.

"T-That's strange." Mira stammered. "D-Did I make a mistake somewhere?"

"What are we going to do now?!" the celestial mage asked.

"F-For now our goal was to be aware of each other's whereabouts, so Lucy, if you could kiss Natsu's hand..."

"You're kidding, right?! Why do I have to be his slave?!"

"Hey, 'slave' has a different meaning from 'servant', you know." Natsu remarked. Then, he noticed the symbol on the back of his hand had started to fade a bit. "Uh, this looks like it's about to disappear." he said, pointing at the back of his hand.

"Oh no!" Mira gasped. "Lucy, hurry up and kiss it! Kiss it now!"

"B-But..." Lucy stammered, her face turning slightly red from the thought of kissing her best friend's hand.

"The spell can be released on the next full moon!" the take-over mage explained.

"The next? B-But..."

"It disappeared." Natsu said when the symbol on his hand vanished.

"T-This is not good." Mira said.

Suddenly, Lucy gasped. Then, a mark appeared on her neck. On her throat, was a purple choker-like tattoo that looked like a love heart with two prongs extending around either side of her neck. The tattoo was glowing a soft purple.

"Wh-What is this?" the celestial mage asked as she felt her whole body shake. Then, she fell to her knees. "N-No way..."

"Hey, Luce, are you alright?" Natsu asked as he walked over to the blonde. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hyaaah!" Lucy cried out when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Wh-What is it?" the dragon slayer asked as he jumped back when the he heard the mage cry out.

"Ahh, the curse is in effect already!" Mira exclaimed.

"Curse?" everyone, except Lucy, repeated.

"Ah..." the take-over mage gasped as she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"Mirajane..." Erza said a very scary voice as she grabbed the other mage's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, a menacing aura surrounding her. "Could you explain it to us?"

Mira chuckled nervously as she took a few steps back. "The main purpose of a Master-Servant pact is to maintain the subordinate's loyalty." she explained as she knelt down beside the celestial mage, who was now laying on the floor, panting. "So when the subordinate takes rebellious or traitorous actions, the curse actives. Most likely, since Lucy refused the kiss of loyalty..."

"So this is her curse?" Gray asked.

"Yes. However, Lucy is suffering from a succubus's curse."

"Succubus?" Natsu repeated.

"You mean those lustful devils that do things to people in their dreams?" Happy spoke up.

"Yes. In other words, powerful aphrodisiac effects... how regrettable."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Natsu, Erza, and Gray yelled in unison.

"I... I've never... heard of that." Lucy, whose face was entirely red, panted as she lifted herself to sit on her knees. "J-Just, hurry... Hurry up and help me."

'E-Erotic...' everyone thought when they saw the erotic look on the blonde mage's red face.

"How do we lift this joke of a curse?" Natsu asked.

"Rest assured." Mira told him. "The curse is alleviated when the master makes the servant submit."

"S-Submit?" Erza stammered. "How?"

"It's simple." the take-over mage looked at the pink haired dragon slayer. "Natsu, please touch Lucy."

"Eh?!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Right now the aphrodisiac effects of the curse are making Lucy's senses hypersensitive. She's never experienced pleasure like this before, so if you touch her for awhile, she should obediently swear her loyalty to you by choice." Mira explained as she stood up to get behind the celestial mage.

"H-Hey, Mira, what are you say-"

"Please bear with it a little while longer, Lucy." the white haired beauty cut off the blonde. "I'll have Natsu relieve you soon." she gave a half-grin. "It's definitely not the case that I want to watch your face as you fall from pleasure, Lucy."

"Then what's with that half-grin, Mira?" Happy asked.

"Now, Natsu!" Mira, ignoring the feline's question, said to the dragon slayer. "Please touch Lucy's embarrassing places and relieve her.

"I-I can touch her anywhere?" Natsu asked.

"You can, however, the longer you take, the more her mind and body will suffer..." the take-over mage explained. "Lucy will ascend to heaven in both senses of the phrase!"

"Seriously?! What the hell were thinking, trying out a spell like this?!" the pink haired teen exclaimed.

"Well, if you personally prefer to tease her bit-by-bit, then that works, too." Mira grinned. "I prefer that, myself."

Natsu groaned as he clutched his head. "Fine, already!"

"Natsu! I will kill you if you touch Lucy!" Erza threatened.

"But, this is the only way to help her." Gray remarked.

"I know." the armored mage admitted. "But... I wish there was another way besides this."

"Unfortunately, there isn't." Mira said. "Now, Natsu, get to it."

"No!" Lucy yelled when she saw pink haired teen kneel down in front of her. "S-Stay back! Perverted jerk! If you do anything strange, I'll kill you a hundred time-"

"It's unfortunate, but give up." Natsu said. "I'll finish this as quick as possible."

(Okay, this is where the ecchi stuff happens. Just so you know, this is not a lemon, it's lime! Just wanted to be clear. Now, on with the chapter.)

The dragon slayer raised his hand and, as if it was in slow motion, placed it on the blonde's arm.

"Fuaaaah!" Lucy cried out when she felt his hand touch her arm. Then, he slid his hand down her arm, making her moan. Erza'a face was as red as her hair as she watched the scene in front of her, while Gray and Happy watched with wide eyes, their mouths were hanging wide open. As for Mira, she was watching with a excited look on her face.

'I'll make her submit with everything I've got!' Natsu thought as he placed his other hand on his partner's cheek, causing her to moan more. 'This is the same as being in a battle. To make her acknowledge I'm above her, I need to look for the effective areas like Mira said.'

Then, he placed both of his hands on her slim waist and ran them up and down. Lucy moaned even more and, if possible, her face turned to a darker red. The next thing that the dragon slayer did was place two fingers on one the celestial mage's breasts.

"No!"

The blonde's sudden screamed caused everyone to jump back.

"It would seem that's it." Mira remarked, giving a too sweet smile. "That's Lucy's weak spot. Remember, Natsu, this is for Lucy's benefit."

"Yeah... I get it."

"D-Don't..." Lucy stuttered when she saw her best friend's hands move towards her chest. "Such a thing..." 'If he does such a thing to me... I will...'

Then, Natsu grabbed both of her breasts in his hands.

"Ahhhhhhh!" the blonde mage moaned loudly, making everyone's faces, even Mira's, go dark red. "Ah. Ah. Stop..." she begged, panting heavily. "Ah! Not there! Stop!"

"Mi-Mira, has the curse been lifted yet?" Natsu asked the take-over mage as he continued to rub his partner's very large breasts.

"Not until Lucy submits from the bottom of her heart." Mira replied. She leaned in close to the blonde's face. "Listen, Lucy, the person in front of you right now is your master. Please look carefully. If you will please be a good girl and submit, you'll be caressed in this way, you know?"

"Hey, hey." the pink haired teen said.

"Haa. Haa. M-Master?" Lucy stammered. Then, she shrieked. "S-Stop... If you do that, I'll... Ah!"

"Lucy sure is stubborn, isn't she?" Happy remarked.

"Natsu, please fondle Lucy's breasts directly." Mira said suddenly.

"Eh?!" everyone exclaimed.

"If you hold back, the curse won't be lifted no matter how long you do it."

"I got it. Sorry, Luce, just a little more. Please put up with the embarrassment." the pink haired teen said to the buxom blonde.

"Don't- ahh!" Lucy moaned loudly when she felt the dragon slayer's hands slip under her shirt and squeeze her breasts.

The celestial mage kept moaned as her chest was being fondled.

"Ah! Stop! Please, stop, Natsu! Ah! Master! Master, don't! Master! Master! Master! Ah! Ahhhh! Ahh..."

(And that ends the lime. Hope you liked it.)

* * *

After all of that happened, Lucy was currently laying on one of the tables of the guild with a blanket over her and a pillow under her head. Her face was still red and she was panting heavily. The tattoo that was on her neck was gone.

"To take nine times for her to submit." Mira remarked as she cleaned a glass cup from behind the bar. "That's our Lucy. She held out longer than expected."

"Aye." Happy agreed, munching on a fish. "Natsu was also trembling when Lucy gave in and called him 'Master', right?"

"So, how did it feel, flame-brain?" a smirking Gray asked the dragon slayer, whose face was buried in his arms. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Shut up, stripper." Natsu mumbled. Raising his head, he looked at the take-over mage. "By the way, Mira."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you mention the curse from the start?"

"As insurance in order to make sure neither of you would change your minds. I'm sorry, I didn't expect things to turn out like that. You're not mad, are you?"

"I'm not the one you need to worry about."

"Eh?"

"Mira, we need to have a nice, long talk." Erza said as she grabbed the bartender's head and dragged her off somewhere.

"Ow! That hurts! Erza, that hurts!" Mira cried out in pain as the armored mage dragged her off.

'Kami-sama, help her.' the two mages and cat thought in unison.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **There you go, I hope you enjoyed it. Again, this story will have limes, not lemons! Anyway, please tell me what you think about the story in your reviews. Until next chapter, bye!**


	2. Trust

**It's time for the second chapter. Hooray! I can't believe how many people are already following this story. To be honest, it makes me really happy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. P.S. I don't own anything written in this.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Trust

* * *

"So Bunny Girl is Salamander's servant?" Gajeel laughed.

"Shut up, Gajeel!" Levy scolded the iron dragon slayer. She turned to the blonde that was sitting across from her. "Poor, Lu-chan." she said, grabbing her friend's hands in hers. "Having to be a servant to an idiot like Natsu."

"Hey, I heard that!" said idiot yelled from the bar.

"It's fine, Levy-chan." Lucy told her blue haired friend, ignoring the pink haired dragon slayer. "Besides, the spell can be released on the next full moon."

"To have your soul bond to an idiot like Salamander..." Gajeel thought aloud. "I actually feel sorry for you."

"What's that suppose to mean, metal face?!" Natsu shouted as he came over and punched said metal face is his, well, face.

Soon, a brawl started in the guild, nothing new if you ask me.

"Geez, he just never changes." Lucy sighed. However, she smiled as she watched her partner fight.

Levy noticed her smile and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" the blonde asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how cute you are, Lu-chan."

"What do you mean?" the celestial mage asked, confused.

"I mean, it's cute how you feel about Natsu."

"W-W-What are you talking about?!" Lucy exclaimed, her face going bright red. "Natsu is just my best friend, my partner."

"Then why are you blushing like that, Lu-chan?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Because I'm embarrassed that you assumed that I like Natsu in such a way." Lucy replied. Then, a small smirk crossed on her face. "By the way, Levy-chan, what about you and your feelings for Gajeel?"

"D-Don't try to change the subject!" the solid script mage yelled, her face red. "We're talking about you right now."

"Alright, alright." the blonde giggled a bit. "Even if I did like Natsu like that, which I don't, he's too dense to even know about it."

"Well, I can't argue with that." Levy agreed.

"Besides..." Lucy's eyes became slightly downcast. "There's no way he would like me like that. And, even if he did have someone he likes it would definitely be Lisanna-chan." she turned her head to the bar, where her partner was, after he stopped fighting, and was chatting with his white haired childhood friend. "You have to admit, they look they would make a cute couple."

"Lu-chan..."

'There's no way I like Natsu.' Lucy thought. 'I don't care if he and Lisanna-chan date or not. I...' suddenly, the celestial mage gasped.

The purple, choker-like tattoo had appeared on her neck.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy asked when she saw her friend's face turn red.

"I-I'm fine." Lucy replied. She squeezed her legs together. 'I'm not jealous or peeking! I-I can't believe this would be something to active the curse. Then again, Mira did explain more about the curse last night.'

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"The Master-Servant testament is predicted on mutual trust." Mira explained to everyone from behind the bar. "Even if one displays insubordination, so long as it's motivated out of concern for the Master, the curse will not active. The curse actives when the Servant takes action with intent of betraying the Master."_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

'Trust, huh?' the blonde mage thought.

"Why the long face, Lucy?"

"Mavis?" Lucy said when she saw ghost sitting beside her.

"Hello." Mavis greeted with a smile. "Now, why do you have such a sad face." she asked.

"I don't have a sad face." Lucy lied.

"You're not that good at lying, Lucy." the first master giggled. Then, her face turned serious. "You know, it won't be good if you start doubting him."

"Who?"

"Natsu. If you start having a sense of guilt towards him, then your curse will become active."

"How do you know about that?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Mira told me about it." Mavis replied. "Also, if you get the feeling to test Natsu, which stems from jealousy, your curse will activate as well."

"I'm not jealous!" the celestial mage shouted as she stood up. "Why in the world would I be anyway?" she turned around to walk away, but stopped at what she saw.

Lisanna had her hand on Natsu's shoulder and was whispering something in his ear. That something caused the dragon slayer to laugh.

'Natsu...' Lucy thought. 'What if... What if I said I'll go on a job by myself, will he pick me over Lisanna-chan and come with me?'

Suddenly, the blonde mage gasped. The mark appeared on her neck again, glowing a soft purple.

'Oh no!' Lucy mentally exclaimed.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled when she saw her friend falling toward the floor.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he caught his best friend before she hit the ground.

"Is she okay?" Lisanna asked, concerned for the celestial mage.

"Her curse has activated." Mavis said. "Quickly, take her to the infirmary."

"Got it." the pink haired dragon slayer said as he lifted the blonde into his arms, carrying her bridal style, and quickly rushed to the guild's infirmary.

'Running like mad to the infirmary while holding Lucy like a princess...' Gray thought as he watched the scene in front of him. 'He'll be resented by Loke when he finds out about this.'

* * *

"You okay?" Natsu asked the celestial mage, who was laying on one of the beds in the infirmary.

Instead of replying, Lucy moaned slightly as the mark on her neck continued to glow.

'Is the curse still active?' the pink haired teen thought. "I'll step outside for a minute, you stay here and rest."

Just as he stood up, Natsu felt a hand grab one of his. Looking down, the dragon slayer saw the blonde mage looking up at him with a slightly red face.

"Please..." Lucy begged. "Don't leave me alone."

"B-But..."

The pink haired teen stared at his best friend, who was looking at him with her big, beautiful brown eyes. Then, he sighed and smiled at her.

"All right, I'll stay with you. Just stop looking at me like that already."

"Thank you." Lucy said appreciatively, the mark on her neck now disappearing.

"Will you be alright?" Natsu asked as he sat back down.

"I think I might have calmed down some." the blonde replied as she laid back down on the bed.

"What happened back there? The curse doesn't activate unless you think something bad about me, right?"

"I-I didn't..." Lucy lied as she turned to the side, her back now facing the dragon slayer. 'It's not like I can say that seeing him and Lisanna-chan together is the reason.'

With his excellent sense of smell, Natsu could tell she was lying. However, he decided not to push it. Instead, he just smile and patted her head.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm right here besides you, so don't get upset."

Lucy's cheeks turned red and she pulled the sheets to her nose. "I-I know." she said shyly.

'She's so cute when she's shy.' Natsu commented mentally as he chuckled. "Anyway, you should probably get some rest."

"O-Okay." Lucy said.

The blonde mage closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. As the young woman slept, the pink haired dragon slayer watched her peaceful, sleeping face.

"Lucy..." Natsu said under his breath as he raised his hand and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Then, he glazed his thumb over her lips. Then next thing he did was leaned forward, his face inches from the blonde's, and kissed her forehead.

"You liiiikkkkke her!"

"Lisanna?!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped from the sudden appearance of his childhood friend.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised you of all people would fall in love, Natsu." the white haired mage remarked, smirking.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the dragon slayer asked in a hushed voice, so he doesn't wake up the sleeping blonde. "I'm not as dense as everyone thinks I am."

"Could have fooled me." Lisanna said. "Oh well, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you love Lucy-chan."

"So what?" Natsu asked, a pink blush forming on his face. "Do you have a problem with it if I do?"

"Nope. I'm really happy for you, Natsu." the petite girl said, smiling widely.

"Thanks, Lisanna." the dragon slayer smiled as well.

* * *

Lucy groaned slightly as she opened her eyes. It took her a while to remember she was still in the guild's infirmary.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Lisanna-chan?" the blonde mage, now sitting up, said when she saw the white haired girl.

"Hi, Lucy-chan." Lisanna greeted. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Where's Natsu?"

The take-over mage giggled. "The big goof is sleeping right over there." she said, pointing to where the pink haired teen was, snoring away in a chair. "He hasn't left your side at all."

Lucy felt her face heat up a bit. "R-R-Really?" she stuttered.

"Oh yeah." Lisanna said, grinning mischievously. "After all, you are very special to him, Lucy-chan."

"Actually, I think you're the one who's special to him, Lisanna-chan." the celestial mage remarked, her face taking on a sad expression.

"Eh? What makes you say that?"

"You like Natsu, don't you?"

"Of course I like him, he is my childhood friend after all."

"No, I mean like more than as a friend." the blonde teen said.

"You mean, like as a boyfriend?" the white haired girl asked.

"Yeah." Lucy replied, nodding her head.

Lisanna stared at her friend, her face blank. Then, her mouth twitched slightly. The next thing that happened was that the take-over mage was full out laughing, holding her stomach. Lucy jumped in surprise when she heard the other teen laugh.

"Y-You think I like Natsu like that?!" Lisanna asked through her laughter, tears now spilling from her big, blue eyes.

"Y-Yeah..." Lucy said.

This made the white haired girl laugh harder, pounding her fist on the edge of the bed the blonde mage was sitting on.

"Um... Are you going to stop laughing anytime soon...?" Lucy asked, sweatdropping.

"J-Just a minute." Lisanna replied.

After three minutes of laughter, the take-over mage finally calmed down and looked at her friend.

"Lucy-chan, I don't like Natsu in that way."

"Eh?" the blonde's face took the expression of confusion.

"I'll admit, I did have a thing for him. But, that was just a mere childhood crush. I already have my eyes for someone else. Besides..." the white haired girl smirked mischievously. "I think Natsu already has his sights set on someone else, as well."

"Really? Who?"

Lisanna giggled at the blonde's question. "Oh, Lucy-chan, sometimes you are as dense as Natsu."

"Hey! He's the dense one, not me!" Lucy yelled.

"Whatever you say."

"Oh, you are awake, Lucy." Mavis said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Mavis, what are you doing here?" the blonde mage asked.

"I came to check on you. I was worried about you, so I wanted to know how you were doing."

"Oh, I appreciate your concern. I'm fine now, thank you."

The young girl sighed in relief. "That's good to hear." then, she looked at the celestial mage seriously. "Next time, you need to be more careful about what you think, or else your curse will activate again."

"I know." Lucy sighed.

"If I remember correctly, Mira-nee told me the Master-Servant testament is based on trust." Lisanna thought aloud.

"That's right." Mavis said. "However, there is also more to the testament than trust."

"What exactly?" Lucy asked.

"When the time is right, I will tell you." the ghost replied. "Right now, we have important work to do."

"What important work?" the white haired girl asked.

"To tightly deepen the bond of trust between Lucy and Natsu."

"Eh?" both mage girls said in unison.

"What do you mean by that, Mavis?" Lucy asked.

"Please leave it to me, I have a good idea." Mavis said, giving a smile that was a bit too sweet for anyone's liking.

'For some reason, I don't trust that look in her face.' the blonde mage thought, becoming slightly worried.

* * *

 **What is Mavis's idea? What will happen to the two partners? Find out in the next chapter of 'The Master and Servant Contract'. P.S Don't forget to review.**


	3. Skin-ship

**So, I got a request that asked me to make lemons. For the person who asked, I'm sorry but I will not being doing lemons anytime soon. I will do limes, but not lemons. Time for chapter three. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Skin-ship

* * *

"Natsu, thank you for waiting." Mavis, who was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her, said as she entered the hot spring with Lucy, who was also wearing nothing but a towel. "When it comes to deepening a bond of trust, there is nothing better than getting naked together, right?"

"That's usual between people of the same gender, isn't it?" the pink haired dragon slayer asked, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"No. This is exactly what we need right now." the first master said.

'How did it come to this?' Natsu thought.

* * *

 _Flashback, a few days ago_

 _"Natsu, as I'm sure you know, the Master-Servant testament is based on trust." Mavis said to the pink haired teen._

 _"Yeah, Mira explained that to us." Natsu replied._

 _"Well, today's incident happened because Lucy had doubts about you. Right, Lucy?" the ghost looked at the celestial mage._

 _"Yes, right..." Lucy admitted, her face bright red._

 _Mavis sighed, placing her hand on her cheek. "Even though you both fight side by side, what are we going to do about this? Shouldn't we further deepen your bond of trust? Don't you agree, Natsu?"_

 _The dragon slayer raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's true, I guess."_

 _"I knew you would think so!" the young girl said cheerfully. "That's our Natsu."_

 _"So, what do you want me to do?"_

 _Mavis gave a somewhat too sweet smile. Then she pulled a piece of paper out of nowhere. "Well, there is this town that is having some trouble with some bandits. Not only is the reward good, but they also have a hot spring."_

 _"So?" the dragon slayer asked, not getting the point._

 _"So, you and the rest of Team Natsu go there, get rid of the bandits, and enjoy the hot springs. While you're there, you and Lucy can work on deepening your trust in one another. Right, Lucy?"_

 _"Y-Yeah..." the blonde mage agreed, her face going even redder._

 _"What?"_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

'No doubt she said the same thing to Lucy to get her to agree to this.' Natsu thought.

'This is so embarrassing.' Lucy, whose face was bright red, thought as she squirmed a bit. 'But... If it's so I can trust Natsu more, then I'll do it!'

Mavis mentally chuckled. 'Now to put my plan into action. I'll use some steamy skin-ship to strengthen the bond of these two!'

"Hey, Mavis, I'm not convinced that bathing together will deepen our trust. I don't understand the reasoning." Natsu said.

"Actually, it makes sense." the ghost remarked. "If you're both sharing in the embarrassment, then your unity will grow whether you like it or not."

"What do you mean?" the dragon slayer asked.

"Now then, Lucy, how about you wash Natsu's back?" Mavis, ignoring the question, asked innocently.

"No, that's fine." Natsu said. "I can do it myself-"

"No!" the first master cut off the pink haired teen, stomping her foot. "By exposing your back to us, making you vulnerable, you'll actually be able to build trust! Now, get to it, Lucy!"

"Y-Yeah... I get it." the celestial mage said. Then Lucy squeezed the sponge in her hand to cover her breasts in soapy water. "I-I'm starting now." she said as she knelt down behind her best friend. Before she started washing his back, Lucy found herself staring at the dragon slayer's back.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"O-Oh, it's nothing." the blonde mage replied as she started using the sponge to wash her partner's back. 'A man's back...' Lucy thought. 'Looking at it up close, it's so board and sturdy...' her face turned red as she continued to wash Natsu's back.

'They look like a married couple.' Mavis commented mentally, giggling. Then, she held a fist close to her mouth. "Ahem. Ahem." she fake coughed.

Lucy briefly looked at the ghost. 'I-I know!' she mentally exclaimed. She turned her gaze back to her best friend's back.

Then she grabbed her towel and took it off. She then wrapped her arms around the pink haired teen and pressed her chest against his back.

"H-Hey?!" Natsu exclaimed when he felt the celestial mage's bare breasts against his back.

"D-Don't move!" Lucy ordered, her face a dark scarlet, as she rubbed her breasts against the dragon slayer's back. "Please, stay still. If you move, I'll 'Lucy Kick' you in the face."

'It's no doubt in my mind that Mavis planned this!' Natsu thought. 'Although, I'm actually enjoying this.'

'This is embarrassing.' Lucy thought, panting slightly, as she continued to rub her very large breasts against her partner's back. 'But why? Natsu... Natsu...'

'Ah, Lucy, very nice.' Mavis thought as she watched the ecchi scene in front of her, a perverted grin on her face. 'That expression is so erotic and really amazing.'

'If this continues, I'll probably lose control.' Natsu thought. "Th-That's enough, I think..." he said. "I-It's getting pretty late, and we haven't had dinner yet. So we should..."

"I thought this might happen! So I brought a cake in!" Mavis said, holding a slice of strawberry cake in her hand.

"Why did you bring such a thing in here?!" the dragon slayer exclaimed. "How did you manage to get it past Erza?!"

"Now, go ahead, Natsu." the ghost said as she held up the desert to the pink haired teen's face. "Say 'Ah'."

"What are we doing eating cake in a hot spring? That's too weird!" Natsu said as he grabbed the first master's wrist.

That action caused the cake to fall from Mavis's hand, landing on the dragon slayer's arm for a moment, and fall to the floor.

"Eating a cake in the hot spring is just really weird." Natsu remarked as he looked at his arm, which was now covered in some cake when the desert fell on his arm. "I'm getting out once I wash this off."

"You can't!" Mavis exclaimed. "It would be rude to the cake if the portion that didn't fall was wasted. It should be enjoyed."

"Enjoyed?" Natsu repeated.

"Why don't you try some of it, Lucy?" the ghost asked the celestial mage, who was now standing up with a towel covering her body again.

"Hey, Luce!" the pink haired dragon slayer yelled as he looked at his best friend. "You're seriously not thinking about doing it, are you?"

Then Lucy moaned as the choker-like tattoo appeared on her neck, glowing a soft purple, her face bright red. Then she got down on her knees, grabbed her partner's arm, and licked off some of the nonfallen portion of the cake. Natsu froze when her tongue made contact with his skin, his face turning dark red.

'Th-This girl!' the pink haired teen thought as he watched the blonde mage lick his arm clean. 'Is she testing me? Is she pulling a prank on me? I don't know but... Does she not consider how I feel, having to suppress myself every, single day when I'm around her?!' then he felt something snap inside him. 'Screw this!' he mentally exclaimed as he suddenly stood up.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

'I have a bad feeling all of a sudden.' Mavis thought.

"If that's how you want it, then I don't care what happens anymore." Natsu said in husky and dark voice, a dangerous and dark aura surrounding him.

Then, he grabbed both of the blonde mage's wrists and pinned her down on the ground.

"No!" Lucy screamed. "Natsu! Master! No!"

"N-Natsu, c-calm down!" Mavis begged.

However, the dragon slayer just grinned and laughed evilly.

* * *

Natsu groaned as he opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realize he was laying on a bed. Then, he remembered what had happened between him and his partner.

"Was that all a dream?" he asked himself.

"No, Natsu, it really happened."

Turning his head to the side, Natsu saw that Mavis sitting beside him, rubbing his head.

"You sure gave me a fright when you suddenly stood up and pinned Lucy down." the young girl asked, giving him a soft smile. "Luckily, Erza heard the commotion and rushed into the hot spring. When she saw you with Lucy like that, she starting beating you with every ounce of your life. I'm amazed you manged to wake up after that."

"So, I really did that to Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Yep. Perhaps you have a natural talent for being a sadistic brute." the first master giggled.

"Where's Lucy?" the dragon slayer asked.

"She was taking care of you, but it's late now, so we told her to go to bed. Anyway, you seem to be fine now, so I'll leave you alone."

"Wait. There's something I want to talk about."

"Are you going to lecture me about making Lucy do those things to you in the hot spring?" Mavis asked.

"No, I'll leave that to Erza." Natsu replied. "Lisanna told me that there's more to the Master-Servant testament than trust. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is. Like I told Lucy, I will explain everything to you all when the time is right. Right now, it is not the time."

The pink haired dragon slayer said noting as he stared at the first guild master.

"Now..." Mavis said with a smile. "You better rest up, mister. You really took a beating from Erza. And, no doubt, she'll most likely scold you in the morning."

"Urg!" Natsu froze when he heard this, now shaking in fear.

"Good-night." Mavis said as she left the room, leaving the now in fear dragon slayer.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a fortress, a middle-aged man, with mid-back black hair, sat on a large throne-like chair. In his hands was an orb that was showing images of teenage boy with spiky pink hair, a blonde girl, a red headed girl wearing armor, a young man with raven black hair, and a blue cat with wings.

"Team Natsu of Fairy Tail." the man said aloud. He focused his crimson eyes on the girl with the blonde hair. "Lucy Heartfilia..." a lustful gaze came into his eyes. "How beautiful. A Master-Servant testament, huh?" his lips curled back into an evil smirk. "Very interesting."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **And there is chapter three. I hope you all liked it. Once again, I will only be doing limes in this story. Not lemons! Okay, well I'll see you all in the next chapter of 'The Master and Servant Contract'. Bye! P.S. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Also, I know that the scenes and words are directly from the anime and manga. I just want to make it clear that I own absolutely own nothing, I don't own Fairy Tail nor Shinmai Maou no Testament.**


	4. The Maid's Punishment

**Alright everyone, it's time to start the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Maid's Punishment

* * *

"What's wrong with flame-brain?" Gray asked when he saw his rival sitting on one of the bar stools with a depressed aura surrounding him.

"Oh, he's just upset because Lucy went on a solo mission yesterday." Mira answered, smiling as usual.

"Is that it? Geez, you're like a puppy who gets upset when it's owner doesn't pay attention to them." the ice mage remarked.

"Leave me alone, stripper." Natsu mumbled.

"Woah, he must really be depressed if he's not even going to fight me." Gray commented.

"Lucy-chan does seem to have that effect on him." Lisanna said, giggling.

"There, there, Natsu." Mavis said as she rubbed the dragon slayer's head. "Lucy will be coming back this afternoon, so there is no need to be sad.

"I'm not just sad..." Natsu admitted. "I'm also angry that she actually decided to go on a job without me!" he yelled angrily.

"Calm down, Natsu." Happy said, munching on a fish. "It's not like she chose a really dangerous and hard job."

"Yeah, but still."

"He can be really pathetic sometimes." Gray remarked.

"That's what love can do to a person." Lisanna said.

"Natsu, why don't you go to Lucy's apartment and tell her that you never want her to go on solo job ever again?" Mira suggested, giving a too sweet smile.

"You know what? I'll do that." the pink haired teen said, standing up. "Happy, you stay with Wendy and Carla while I'm over at Lucy's."

"Aye sir!" the blue cat replied.

"You know, Lucy will probably refuse Natsu, and that might active her curse." Gray said when the dragon slayer left the guild.

"Oh, really?" Mira asked innocently. "I didn't think about that."

'Didn't think about it my foot.' Lisanna thought.

* * *

"Ah. Home, sweet, home." Lucy said to herself as she walked into her apartment.

The first thing that the blonde mage noticed was the pink haired teen sitting on her bed.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. "What are hell you doing in my room again?!"

Instead of answering, Natsu just stared intensely at her.

"W-Why are you staring at me like that?" the celestial mage asked.

The dragon slayer still didn't reply, he just continued to stare at her.

'What is with him?' Lucy asked herself mentally as she felt her face heat up from her best friend's intense gaze.

"Lucy..."

The blonde mage flinched form the tone of his voice when he finally spoke.

"Y-Yes, Natsu?"

"Why are you wearing a maid's uniform."

Yep, that's right, Lucy was wearing a maid's uniform.

'I almost forgot that I was wearing this.' the celestial mage thought. "Well, the thing is, wearing this was apart of my job." she answered.

"So, not only do you go on a job alone, you also wear a maid's uniform for some other guy besides me?" Natsu asked, feeling jealousy building up inside him, as well as a sense of possessiveness.

"I-I guess." Lucy stammered, rubbing the back of her head. 'What's going on with Natsu? It almost like he's jealous. That can't be true, he's Natsu, he's denser than a rock.'

"Lucy..."

"What now?"

"Don't ever go on a solo mission again."

"Excuse me?" the blonde mage stared at him as if he was crazy.

"I said to never go on a solo job again." the pink haired teen said.

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

"Because you should only go on jobs with me, obviously." Natsu said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"Ever time I go on a job with you I lose rent money." the blonde teen remarked. "You always end up destroying things during a job. And, if I need to, I'll go on a solo job again."

"Luce, I'm ordering you to not go on a solo job ever again." the dragon slayer said.

"Ordering me?! Have you lost your mind or something? I don't need to listen to you. If I want to go on a solo mission again I-" suddenly, the celestial froze when she felt a hot sensation on her neck.

The mark had appeared on her neck again, glowing a soft purple.

"No... No way..." Lucy said as she fell to her knees, her face red.

"Are you okay, Luce?" Natsu asked as he got off of the bed and knelt down in front of his best friend.

"You knew... You knew the curse would active if... I refused your order..." Lucy panted.

"Think of this as your punishment." the pink haired mage said.

"Natsu, you big jerk, I hate you!" the blonde yelled, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"No you don't." Natsu remarked as he picked up his partner, bridal-style, and carried her to her bed.

"Hurry up and lift the curse." Lucy demanded as the dragon slayer gently set her down, on her back, on the bed.

"I will." the pink haired teen said as he got on the bed as well. "But, not right now."

"Eh?! Why?!"

"You still need to be punished more for disobeying me."

"You pervert!" Lucy shouted. "Big idiotic jerk!"

"Say what you will, but my mind's made up." Natsu said.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate yo-" the blonde mage was cut off when she felt a warm hand on her thigh. "Ah..." she moaned.

Then, the dragon slayer placed his other hand on her cheek, casing her to moan more.

"S-Stop..." Lucy begged, panting heavily. "N-No..."

Natsu then placed both of his hands on her waist and ran them up and down. The celestial mage kept moaning as her best friend kept running his hands up and down on her waist, her face going even redder.

"Please... Stop it, Natsu..." she begged through pants.

The pink haired teen unbuttoned the buttons of the top part of the blonde's maid uniform and pulled it down her arms, exposing the dark red bra on her chest. Then, Natsu put his hands on Lucy's shoulders and pulled her up into a sitting position on her knees. He turned her around, undid her bra and tossed it aside, and pressed her back against his chest.

"Ahhhhh!" Lucy moaned loudly, her face a deep scarlet, when she felt his warm hands grab her breasts and squeezed them. "Ah! Ah! Ahh!"

"Lucy..." Natsu said as he rubbed his best friend's very large breasts. "If you submit, and say you'll never go on a solo job again, it'll be over."

"I-It will?" the celestial mage asked through heavily panting.

"Yeah, so, just swear that you'll never go on solo jobs again."

Lucy moaned again as her breasts were still being rubbed. "I-I swear t-that I'll never go on solo jobs ever again, Master!" she swore.

"That a girl." Natsu said softly in her ear as he smiled.

"Master, you perverted jerk." the blonde teen panted, resting the back of her head on his chest. The mark on her neck was now gone.

Then, with reluctance, the dragon slayer released the celestial mage's breasts. He laid her down gently on the bed, on her stomach, and pulled the blanket over her to cover her.

"You held out until the end." Natsu remarked as he stroked his best friend's head, smiling at her. "I'm really proud of you, Luce."

"Natsu..." Lucy mumbled before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"My, my, looks like I missed something interesting.'

"Mavis." the pink haired teen said when he saw the ghost of the first guild master.

"What a shame." Mavis sighed. "I was hoping to get a few pictures of Lucy's erotic face and show them to Mira."

'She's almost like a small version of Mira.' Natsu thought, sweatdropping.

"But I see that your sadistic side has shown itself again, Natsu." the green eyed girl giggled. "I guess you aren't as dense as you seem."

"Thanks, I think."

"Well, I think Mira and Erza will love to hear about this." Mavis said.

"Wait! Mavis!" the pink haired teen shouted.

But the first master was already gone.

"Geez..." Natsu groaned. Then, he returned his attention back to his blonde partner. 'Lucy...' he thought. Then, he leaned forward and placed his lips on her cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Wolfe." called the black haired man from the throne.

"Yes, Zolgear-sama?" said a man with dark brown hair, and golden eyes, as he knelt down in front of the man.

"I want you to go to Magnolia and bring me Lucy Heartifila."

"As you wish, Zolgear-sama." Wolfe replied as he straighten himself up, turned around, and left.

"Lucy Heartfilia..." Zolgear said the name of the blonde mage. His lips curled back into a smirk of pure evil, his red eyes glowing menacingly. "Soon, you will be mine."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **And there is chapter four. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And yes, I gave the bad guy the name of the bad guy from Shinmai Maou no Testament. Anyway, until next chapter. Bye! P.S. I'm sorry for my chapter for being so short.**


	5. Announcement

**Hi. I'm want to say that I'm sorry for the late update. But, the thing is, I don't know if I should continue this story. It's too similar to the original story of Shinmai Maou no Testament. I'll think it over a bit. But, please tell me what you think about it. Again, I'm sorry.**


End file.
